


The Brazilian

by xiaolianhua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Shaving, Slice of Life, Smooth Skin, Waxing, actor and idol Kyungsoo, beauty worker Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Kyungsoo goes to get his monthly clean up but instead of his usual professional Lee, he gets mister Kim whose tan skin and charming smile doesn't make this treatment any easier
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 39
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, I'm sorry about that. 
> 
> Inspired by this image of smooth Kyungsoo. *__*

“Ah, mister Do.” The receptionist smiled at him as the man walked into the beauty shop. “Unfortunately your usual carer had to stay home today but we have a replacement who is just as gentle and professional as Mister Lee is. You can go to the second room and get ready, he’ll join you in a minute.” 

Kyungsoo frowned at the news. He had been visiting the same professional for a year now with monthly appointments. They got along well and he was discreet, never saying a word about his visits to this establishment. He was in a dire need of a clean up though so he accepted the change and hoped dearly the new guy would be as good as his usual. 

Stepping inside the room he stripped his pants and underwear and got comfortable on the table. It was routine already, coming here, spreading his legs and letting the wax do its magic to remove the unwanted hair. 

He turned to look at the door when the professional stepped in with a bright ‘hello, I’m Jongin’ and locked the door behind him. Whereas, Mister Lee was a short man, just an ordinary face with an ordinary voice, nothing special and Kyungsoo liked that, this Jongin was something else. He was tall, tanned, his silver hair fell alluringly over his forehead in a soft curl. He was wearing a tight shirt printed with the company’s name and straight slacks that did wonders to his ass, Kyungsoo noticed as the man turned to lock the door. 

This was bad. Kyungsoo swallowed and closed his eyes, willing his cock to stay soft although he felt the telltale throbbing on his abdomen. “Hey. I’m sure you know to be discreet about this.” 

“Ah, yes.” Jongin’s smile was blinding, “I have been told about your usual treatment and I’ll work accordingly. Is it okay if I use the sugar instead of wax? It is gentler on the skin.” 

“Sugar?” Kyungsoo frowned, glancing at his goods before making a face. 

“Yes, it’s an ancient form of hair removal from Egypt, like pharaohs did it. It is totally safe, it’s not too hot, just slightly warm. It won’t stick to your skin like wax does so the end result is smoother and cleaner. I have been learning this in Europe for a year, I have a certificate on it. Don’t worry.” 

Kyungsoo stared at the man silently for a moment before nodding, “alright, but if I don’t like it you’ll change to the wax.” 

“That I will do. But I am sure you’ll find the sugaring a pleasurable event.” Jongin smiled and pulled on black rubber gloves. 

Kyungsoo laid back and spread his legs, letting the man swipe over the stubble with a cleaning agent before sprinkling the whole area with powder. Jongin’s hands were gentle as he brushed over his bits, “so it is a full brazilian as usual? No trail?”  
“No trail,” Kyungsoo confirmed. He liked himself smooth, clean and definitely hairless all over. 

“Alright, I’ll be starting then.” Jongin smiled and took a glob of light orange sugar from a heater.

Kyungsoo watched him twist it around his fingers for a moment before bringing it down on his pubic, gently pressing it down with slow strokes as he talked: “sugaring works differently from waxing. It is spread along the hair and pulled in the same direction as the hair grows while waxing is pulled opposite. That’s why it is gentler to the skin and there’s less broken bits of hair.” 

The first pull was surprisingly easy. It stung but not really, it was more of a dull feeling. He felt Jongin continue pressing the sugar on the next spot, slowly and steadily working over the right side of his crotch. There were places where it stung more, his perineum always has been the pain spot. 

Jongin ignored his pained groans and sighs, of which Kyungsoo was more than grateful. The pain kept him from hardening too, there was a slight change but that was normal, the pain made his cock half-erect every time. 

“Can you hold yourself? I’ll do your scrotum next. I have to stretch the skin, tell me if it feels uncomfortable.” Jongin said, smiling up at him as he turned the ball of sugar in his fingers. Kyungsoo felt mesmerized as he reached to hold his cock away with one hand while bracing his head up with the other to watch closer. 

Jongin put some extra power, spreading it on his balls before ever so gently moved one of them to pull the skin taut and spread the sugar on a small spot. Kyungsoo braced himself to the pain, releasing a breath when Jongin pulled the sugar away and quickly pressed down on the skin with his hand. He repeated it over and over again, his warm hard pressing on the sensitive skin after each yank. 

Kyungsoo isn’t sure when he had closed his eyes but when he felt Jongin’s fingers at the base of his cock, he opened them with a gasp. Their eyes met when Jongin glanced up and smiled apologetically before tugging the sugar off. Shit it hurt like hell. 

“Half-way done.” Jongin said as he moved to throw away the glob of sugar and took a new one from the heater pot. “You can let go now, I’ll do it in the same order and then at the last, I’ll sugar your behind.” 

Kyungsoo bit down on his lip, he was more than half hard now. The gentle presses Jongin’s warm hands did for the past five minutes on his balls had been a delicious torture. 

As if sensing Kyungsoo’s trouble, Jongin nudged his arm, “you can just hold it with your other hand if you wish. As long as you’re not covering the area I’m working on.” 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled and changed his hand, tugging his cock to the other side. With mister Lee, this never ever happened. He got a half mast but who wouldn’t when the sensitive area was touched repeatedly for half an hour. He had never gotten hard like this and it didn’t help that Jongin’s hands were warm, soft and gentle as he worked on the sensitive skin. Kyungsoo stole a glance or two as the other concentrated on his work. The man was beautiful. His skin was a delicious shade of tanned brown, voice like melted honey. 

“No need to be.” Jongin said softly as he glanced at his customer before continuing his work along Kyungsoo’s inner thigh, “it’s a normal body reaction. There’s nothing sexual in it.” 

Kyungsoo snorted at the words, as if there would be something sexual with having body hair ripped, no matter the area. 

Jongin paused to inspect Kyungsoo for a moment, he blinked before turning to spread the sugar down right next to Kyungsoo’s cock, “and even if there would be, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about.” 

Kyungsoo could see and hear the smile on Jongin’s lips as the man spoke. The words registering late as the pain shot through his mind at the pull. He wasn’t openly gay, he couldn’t be, not in this country and in this industry but he knew about the rumors. The rumors had been there since the beginning of his career, ever since he had been chosen in top three when asked for the top idols within the queer community. He had held the top spot for several years. 

He could reprimand the worker. It was personal and highly unprofessional to mention about that. The room was soundproofed so he knew no one else heard it. He could have - should have - ignored it but the way his cock twitched in his hold forced him to ask, “yeah?” instead. 

Jongin’s hands paused and the man flushed in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. That was unprofessional of me. I should know better.” He gathered himself quickly though and continued to work, moving to the scrotum again. “I understand if you want to file a complaint afterwards.” 

Kyungsoo grimaced in pain when Jongin pulled the hairs off, his left side really was more sensitive. “No..I won’...are you attracted to men, Jongin? Isn’t this a dangerous career?” 

“Please turn on your side and hold your cheek up.” Jongin said as he moved around the table, ignoring the question. 

With a sigh, Kyungsoo turned on his left side and reached back to hold himself open. Only a few more minutes and he’d be done. He felt the warm sugar on his crack and he willed himself to relax. It wouldn’t hurt as much as it did on the front. This would be easy, quickly done and he’d be out here. Away from the sexy Jongin. 

“I’m attracted to you. I won’t lie.” 

Kyungsoo managed to mask his gasp in a pained one when Jongin ripped the sugar off. This wasn’t good. Not at all. His career could end if he let himself accept what his body was telling him to. 

“You can turn back on your back. I’ll spread some calming oil and you’re ready to go.” Jongin said and kept his eyes gasted down as he did just that and turned around to throw the used things into a trash can. 

Kyungsoo got up and pulled his underwear and pants on. He hastily reached for Jongin’s arm when the worker turned the key to unlock the door and leave. Kyungsoo knew his management would kill him for this but acting in the heat of a moment he grasped on the strong arm and smiled, “do you do home treatments? I think I prefer the sugar over the wax.”


	2. Home treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was surprisingly difficult. I've been in a slump for so long. I apologize beforehand. Not betaed and I apologize for that too.

Mindful of his status and the fans, Kyungsoo did not ask Jongin to his own home to do the treatment. No, he asked him to come to an expensive hotel where they could meet in secret. 

He drew the curtains close as he waited for the beauty worker to arrive. It had been a month since the last time. He was in the need of the trimming for sure but the feeling bubbling in his body was excitement for something else. He hoped that he wasn’t the only one wanting to go for something more than just the sugary treatment this time. 

A timid knock on the door alerted Kyungsoo of the other’s arrival. He peeked around the door first to confirm the guest before letting him in with a greeting. “Hello, come inside.” 

“Hello,” Jongin mumbled as he stepped around the other and into the hotel room. It wasn’t a large one, a regular double with a bathroom. “I need to heat up the sugar before we start, it will take about half an hour.” He explained as he placed the items on the small table, near an electric socket. 

“Are you…” Kyungsoo started, pausing to stare at Jongin’s perky butt as the man bent down to go through his bag. He licked his plump lips before continuing, “It’s not usual to do this right, why did you agree?” 

Jongin plugged the heater before straightening up and turned to look at Kyungsoo with a secretive smile on his lips. “For anyone else I wouldn’t have bothered.” He admitted, “I just… Couldn’t believe my luck when you requested me again rather than your usual worker.” 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo chuckled low and husky. “I truly liked how smooth the skin felt after your treatment. How gentle you were with your warm hands.” 

Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from flirting with the other. He was even more handsome in the privacy and the dim lights of the hotel room than he was at the parlour. A small part of him was fighting against the want, telling him to stop, warning him about ruined career but larger part of him wanted to feel more. He craved for the large, warm hands to touch his soft skin, making him shiver in pleasure. He longed for those lips to wrap around his cock. 

If Jongin understood his subtle hint, he didn’t show it. Instead, he just smiled wider, “I told you it is better. I’m glad you had an enjoyable experience last time.” 

Kyungsoo took a step closer to peer into the heater. Jongin’s spicy cologne drifted to his nose when he got close enough. “Purely confidential.” He reminded the other, looking up into the dark brown eyes. 

“Of course.” Jongin confirmed huskily, wetting his lips with a slow pass of tongue as he stared back at the actor. “The sugar needs to melt, what should we do to pass that time?” 

With a smirk, Kyungsoo raised his hand on Jongin’s arm, trailing it up to his shoulder. “What if I told you that I have imagined those warm hands of yours on me more than once after the treatment you gave me last time. What would you say?” 

Kyungsoo bit his lip when Jongin swallowed, clearly affected by the words but still aiming for professionalism and stayed quiet. The actor tiptoed and leaned closer, delighted when Jongin didn’t move away. “I shouldn’t sweat after the treatment, there’s no limitations before it.” 

“Fuck…” Jongin breathed, his hands coming to rest on Kyungsoo’s slim waist to push him away. “We shouldn’t, it’s not… you’re…” 

“I’m an actor, yes. Idol, yes. I’m gay, yes. And I very much want you.” Kyungsoo said, looking at the other closely. “It’s your call, Jongin. I’ll stop and let you do your work if that’s what you want and you keep the information to yourself.” 

“I…” Jongin blushed. He cleared his throat as he glanced at the lump of sugar still melting in the pot. “I don’t usually do this. You can’t buy extra services.” He said, looking back at Kyungsoo, “I’m not like that.” 

“I wasn’t implying you are, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said, moving his left hand to grasp on Jongin’s, “I’m giving you the choice. And I don’t usually do this either, if that helps.” He added with a chuckle, “The thought never passed my mind with Mr. Lee. I never got hard before during the waxing. It was you, only you, Jongin.” 

“W-what should we do?” Jongin asked rather timidly but not disagreeing. 

“Whatever you want to do.” Kyungsoo said, leaning closer as he spoke his breath mingling with Jongin’s between their lips. “As far as you want to.” He said just before pressing their lips together. 

Jongin’s surprised yelp got lost in the kiss. Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to start kissing him back before pulling the man closer. 

The kisses were slowly growing deeper and hotter. Kyungsoo hummed as Jongin pressed their crotches together, needing some friction to his growing cock. 

It didn’t take long for them to end up on the bed, clothes thrown to the floor and Kyungsoo kneeling over Jongin’s tanned body. 

He took in the defined abs and the vast expanse of tanned skin. The man looked amazing on the white hotel sheets. His cock was just as pretty and Kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from wrapping a hand around the length and squeezing it. 

Jongin wasn’t bare, he had a trimmed patch of dark hair just above his cock and while Kyungsoo likes himself to be smooth, he prefers his partners to be either trimmed or smooth. And right now, that patch of coarse hair calls him. 

“I can’t go deep, I’m in the middle of recording.” Kyungsoo warned before shuffling down on Jongin’s legs and leaned over to lick Jongin’s tip. 

“T-that’s fine!” Jongin gasped, watching the other with hooded eyes as the actor pleasured him with his mouth. 

To be honest, Kyungsoo would have wanted more but Jongin seemed to be happy with the blowjob so he moved and turned around. He moaned quietly when Jongin got the idea and wrapped a hand around his hot cock and pulled him a bit lower. 

Jongin’s mouth felt amazing. Hot and wet and the man definitely knew what he was doing. Kyungsoo moaned around Jongin’s cock when the other twirled his tongue just so around the edge before pressing the tip to the slit. 

He held Jongin’s hips down when the man buckled up, seeking for more. Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin all but urged him to fuck his mouth so he did just that, slowly at first but soon increasing in pace. 

It didn’t take long for either of them to come. Jongin came first with a strangled cry over Kyungsoo’s hands. The actor soon followed with a grunt, releasing deep in Jongin’s mouth. 

The heater beeped, signaling that the sugar was now melted and ready to use. 

Kyungsoo glanced towards it and laughed, moving from the top to get some tissues to clean up. “Great timing.” 

Jongin mumbled something unintelligible and covered his blushing face with an arm, clearly hiding away. 

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asked, nudging the other’s arm to hand him some tissues. “I’ll take a quick shower before we start.

Jongin just whined, making Kyungsoo chuckle more, “The room is booked for the night. I wouldn’t mind round two afterwards.” 

The look on Jongin’s face was everything that Kyungsoo wanted, a mix of lust and bafflement with a hint of bashfulness. He would definitely want to see more of that later.

**Author's Note:**

> No Brazilians were harmed while writing this fic! 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> If there's enough demand, I might write the 'home treatment'


End file.
